


Superstition

by emmaliza



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: 90s fic, Denial, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Gangbang, Gary is repressed, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Role Reversal, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism, getting caught, smut and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: Gary's vocal warm-up goes awry.
Relationships: Gary Barlow/Howard Donald/Jason Orange/Mark Owen/Robbie Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Superstition

It's not like Gary _needs_ to suck cock before going on stage. Of course not. That would be ridiculous. And given he's being performing since he was eleven years old, rather disturbing. Still, Gary's sure it does help - gets his vocal cords stretched out or something. As warm-ups go it's a bit unorthodox, but lots of pop stars have little rituals before they go on stage - this one he just might not want to mention in interviews.

So that's the reason he's on his knees in the dressing room an hour before the show, with Howard's dick in his mouth. Course it is. Why else would he be doing it?

Howard moans obscenely, perched precariously on the edge of the dressing table while Gary's head bobs between his legs. Gary clutches his thighs for purchase. He knows he can't take too much of Howard at once, not if he doesn't want to fuck up his voice (which would be counterproductive), but he can't help sneaking in a few deep dives. Howard's so big, he can hardly get his mouth around him. He's sucked all of them off at least once, but Howard's always his favourite.

"Fuck, Gaz," Howard's hands are in his hair, tugging insistently. Then they tug harder. "Fuck, Gaz!"

Gary doesn't make much of that, takes it as a sign Howard is having a good time, before he's suddenly pushed away and hears a loud cough behind him. He spins around. _Shit_.

The rest of the band are standing right there, watching them, with only faint expressions of surprise. Gary starts to panic. "Guys!" He scrambles from between Howard's legs, coughing to clear his throat and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "What are you doing here?!"

Jason raises his eyebrows. "This is our dressing room too, right?" Ah, right. Gary should have seen this coming. He didn't think it through really; there was an opportunity and he pounced. Jay sighs. "Should we give you two ten minutes?"

Gary, bright red, nods. Logically, maybe he shouldn't be so embarrassed - he's done this with all of them, and he doesn't think that's a secret. Still, that doesn't mean he's ready to have them all watching at once.

"Oi, nah, hang on," says Rob, and Gary huffs in frustration. Of course it would be Rob. "This is our dressing room. We have every right to be here. If they want privacy, they can go find somewhere else." Rob sniggers. "Anyway, it's not like we haven't seen it all before."

His blush deepens. On some level, Rob has a point - it's not like he's hiding anything. Still, Gary should get up and find somewhere else to finish sucking Howard off - if Howard's still up for it; Gary wouldn't blame him for being put off by all this.

But he doesn't.

Gary doesn't move, and the others definitely notice. Mark peers at him curiously, while Rob grins. "Well Gaz? Are you going to leave our Doug hanging there?" Gary looks up. Howard. He's still just waiting there, oh so patient, breathing shaky and cock hard against his belly. He's not been put off at all. "Come on, he's got a lot to do tonight, you might as well make it worth his awhile."

A shiver runs down Gary's spine. Rob can be such a twat when they do this, but sometimes, the way he speaks...

He leans back in and slowly licks along the length of Howard's cock, the taste making his own twitch and spasm in his trousers. Howard groans and bucks forward toward him helplessly. Yeah, he needs it, and it would be selfish of Gary to stop now, wouldn't it?

With one hand wrapped around it Gary sucks that cock back down, earning a low groan. There are noises from behind him, titters and gasps of appreciation, but it doesn't put him off as much as he expected. The prudish part of him still wants to hide, but another part of him - perhaps the more egotistical part - wants to show off.

Soon he's back into the rhythm, taking Howard as deep as he dares, letting the others urge him on. "You're so pretty like this," Mark coos from across the room. Gary blushes again. Mark always says sweet nothings like that - Gary doesn't really believe him, he knows he's not much to look at compared to the rest of them, but it's still a compliment.

Howard is keening and groaning underneath him, urging him on harder, faster, deeper. Gary licks the precome from his tip and feels Howard's hands tighten in his hair, pushing him forward until he gags. “Fuck!”

Gary lets out a smothered whine, Howard's cock buried deep in his throat. _That's not good for my voice._ He doesn't protest though, letting How hold him there awhile.

Howard quickly lets go though, to Gary's – well, not disappointment, but– “Shit. Sorry Gaz.” He pulls back apologetically. Gary just hums and gets back to sucking, but from behind them Jason speaks up:

“Don't be. You can fuck his mouth. He likes that.”

That catches him off-guard. What, does he? Alright, he's let Jay throatfuck him more than once, but he always thought that was Jay's thing – maybe he didn't try too hard to stop him, but...

Howard looks skeptical, and gives Jay a look. That makes Gary shiver again, the thought of them communicating right over his head sending an odd feeling through him. Howard's always been fairly easy-going whenever Gary wants him, opting to lie back and let Gary go at his own pace, but now, with the others' encouragement, he deliberately, forcefully thrusts as far down Gary's throat as he can and–

Gary moans like a bitch in heat.

Any thought of what this will do to his voice disappears, along with any thought full stop. Howard's so strong, and as he pistons his hips to and from Gary's face Gary can only clumsily grope at his thighs and hold on. He's so hard it hurts.

“Relax, Gaz.” All of a sudden Mark is beside him, next to Howard on the table, hand cradling the back of his neck gently. “You know you like this. Just enjoy it.”

Gary doesn't know what he's doing. He never lets them take control of him like this. He's the leader singer, the frontman, the one who calls the shots – even when he's sucking their cocks, it's always him who tells them when he wants it. This is all new.

He's never been more turned on in his life.

One of his hands moves over to Mark's thigh, squeezing. He can't really see very much at the moment, but he catches a glimpse of Mark's grin. Mark's hand takes his own and guides it up his thigh, until it's pressed over the bulge in Mark's tiny shorts. “Go on. You want more, huh?”

Gary whines, and Howard finally slows down a bit, letting Gary get a rhythm as he rubs Mark through his pants. The heat and the weight in his palm make him feel half-drunk.

“You do like this, huh?” Jay is on the other side of him, thumb circling the shape of Howard's cock through his cheek (Gary's never asked, but he's always assumed they've all been shagging each other behind his bag). “Like being the one on your knees. Like letting us use you for our pleasure. Like submitting, not being the one in charge anymore...”

“Or maybe he's just a cockslut who doesn't want to admit it,” Rob laughs behind them. “Don't overthink this, Jay.”

Gary makes an alarmed noise. _I'm not a slut,_ he wants to protest, but it's hard to do that with his mouth full of dick. He knows Rob has never believed him when he says he sucks them off before shows to help his voice – and admittedly, he's not exactly making that argument very convincing right now.

Jay scoffs, while Rob drops to his knees behind him. “Hey Gaz?” He reaches around and grabs Gary's cock through his trousers. Gary cries out. He doesn't usually let them get him off in return after; that always felt too much like actually having sex for his liking. He's perfectly capable of tossing himself off. But he can hardly do anything about it now, and Rob touching him feels _good_. “You're loving this, huh? I can feel how wet you are, right through all that fabric. Bet you've been waiting for the lot of us to have a go with you for ages now. Don't look like much of a lead when you're our willing bitch...”

“Ignore him, Gaz,” Mark gasps, dripping into Gary's palm. “He's just jealous you've not sucked his cock as much as the rest of ours.”

Gary is a mess. He can't think. Rob makes an offended noise and then thrusts forward, letting Gary feel another hard cock pressed against him. _Ohhh._

He's sucked them off a thousand times, but not let any of them fuck him. That would definitely be going too far, crossing a line he couldn't come back from. But with Rob rubbing against his arse like that, oh god, he wants it. He can't pretend he doesn't want it. He's the only one of them dressed properly, shirt and trousers and all, so it wouldn't exactly be easy to Rob to get access if he tried. Rob though, Rob's shorts are just as tight and brief as Mark's, and Gary can't imagine he's wearing anything underneath. He can feel everything...

Rob grabs his spare hand, pushes it up toward Jason. Gary is confused. “Come on, get our Jay off,” he says. “Hardly fair he's getting left out, hey?”

Mouth still wrapped around Howard's dick, he looks up at Jay. He seems surprised by Rob's offer, but nods, pulling his own prick out of his shorts. Gary reaches for him and starts stroking.

 _This is too much, I can't handle it._ He's got a cock to please in every direction, and he's never been known for his co-ordination. But he can't stop either. He's grinding himself helplessly on Rob's dick, sucking and stroking and squeezing, and must look like he's exactly what Rob said he was – a slut for cock.

“Knew you'd love it,” Rob whispers, perhaps not meaning for him to hear. “Love you like this.”

Howard, who has held out remarkably given this was meant to be quick, starts tugging at his hair insistently again. “Gaz... Gaz, fuck I'm gonna–”

Gary just moans and catches it with his tongue when Howard spills, gulping it down effortlessly. _Shit, I didn't mean to do that._ He usually tries not to swallow, so his throat won't get all clammy. Usually he prefers it when they come on his face.

Just as he's had that thought, Mark pushes his hand away. “I want to come on your face,” he says. “Is that alright?”

Howard is shuddering as he comes down from his orgasm, and Gary pulls odd him to nod, a trail of come landing on his chin. Mark must know he's fine with that by now, but he's always going to ask.

Mark takes himself in hand and he tightens his grip on Jason. Somehow, they time it so they're both coming at once, spilling all over his face, leaving him hot and sticky and Gary can't take it. One more squeeze from Rob's hand and he creams in his pants, a moaning, shaking, drenched mess. He's never felt anything like it.

He's ruined this oufit. And it'll be a miracle if he can walk on stage, let alone dance. He has absolutely, completely, one hundred per cent wrecked this performance, and yet he can't bring himself to regret a thing.

Gary shuffles uncomfortably on his knees, and feels Rob, still hard as rock and pushed against him. Oh. He better do something about that, huh?

“Gaz. I got you what you wanted,” Rob whines in his ear. “Do I get a reward?”

He blushes again. Rob is a brat, but Gary can't say he's wrong. He's just about to turn around and offer his mouth, as per usual, when Jason stops them.

“No you don't. If he takes any more down his throat, he won't be able to sing at all.”

Gary's blush deepens. Yeah, he really fucked this up. “Hmph,” Rob pouts against his neck, then he pauses a second. Then he seems to get an idea, grinning. “Well,” he gives Gary's arse a hearty _smack!_ “I'll have to do something else with you then.”


End file.
